Jake and Janet's Universe: The Polar Express
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: ALL ABOARD! Take a magical train ride with Jake and Janet and the Fazbears as they journey to the North Pole! Based on the 2004 Christmas movie, The Polar Express, this adventure-filled story will have you believing and seeking what's out there in the real world.
1. Adventure

Jake and Janet's Universe: The Polar Express

 _On Christmas eve of 2013, we all nestled in the corner on the stage, keeping warm. I can faintly hear the breathing of my friends. I can also hear the snow outside slowly falling. I was sort of awake. I was just waiting for the bells of Father Christmas himself._

Jake's POV:

A soft bell could be heard. It echoed the halls of the Pizzeria I opened one eye to see what is was. Nothing. I looked at my watch to see what time it was. It read 8:30. The placed closed down before Christmas eve. I drifted back asleep. That's when I heard it again. I felt someone move. It sent off a chain reaction of movement. First it was Foxy, who noticed and moved a tiny bit, than Freddy, than Chica , Bonnie, and finally Janet. Figuring that everyone was awake I moved from my position to escape from my sleeping friends. The place was cold.

" _Dang it's cold!_ "I thought to myself as I brought my hands to my skinny biceps.

Golden Freddy was in the pile keeping warm and I'm guessing that some of the cold air got to him. Whatever he felt, I felt. I looked down the west hallway and then the east hallway. I heard the voice of Janet call to me.

" Your up too?", She asks quietly.

I turned to Janet. The Fazbears were all trying to keep warm by curling in fetal positions. Janet was the only one not trying to keep warm.

" I-it's c-c-cold this y-y-year." she says shivering.

I nodded. Utah is usually a bit warmer in the winter but not this year. It might have to do with the green lighting that happened not too long ago or something.

" True. Hey did you guys hear the-"

Freddy interrupted me with a bear-like yawn.

" Jake, I was so warm! And you had to move?!", he said annoyed.

I looked at Freddy with a stern look. " Are you finished?", I said.

He nodded slightly. Janet rubs her arms, trying to conduct a bit of heat. Then she rubs her hands.

" Sorry mates!" Foxy said, " I think that be my fault. I be hearn' a strange sound. Like a bell of some sort.",

"A...a bell?" Janet said confused. " All I heard when I woke up was your footsteps. I didn't hear anything."

A thought came to me. _What if he came?_ I smiled and bit while looking at Foxy .

" Do you think he came?" I said to the pirate fox.

Foxy and the other seemed to knew what I was talking about ,but Janet seemed confused. The Fazbears smiled.

"SANTA!", Foxy said as he ran to the kitchen.

In the kitchen we set up a small tree and some cookies. And a small note. Foxy came back disappointed.

" No…he didn't come."

Everyone including me all looked down in sadness. Janet looked at everyone.

"Oh well.", She says with no feeling. I look at her with shock, " Why are you not upset? That's something I didn't accept from you, Miss Baker."

Janet looked like at me like the YOU-REALLY-BELIEVE-IN-THIS-CRAP look.

" I am just not upset. I...I don't really believe in him.", Janet says plainly.

Everyone gasp.

"JANET BAKER, I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT I'M HEARING!" I yelled sarcastically

She looked at the Fazbears and sighed, " You guys to?"

They didn't say a word.

" I'm sorry. I just don't.", Janet says.

You maybe wondering why I still believe? BECAUSE I DO! My parents told me he wasn't real but I knooooooow they're lying. As I was going to to explain about the true meaning of Christmas and why I shouldn't still be friends with her, I heard a different noise. Something that I never thought I'd been hearing in this town. Now I know the farthest train station from here was in the next town over, but this was close. Very close. Like this was outside the restaurant close. Freddy walked to the window in front of the Pizzeria.

" You guys hear that?" he said looking out the window.

The noise grew louder. I felt the vibration grow until it stopped slowly. We all walked to the window. I couldn't _believe_ what I was seeing. Now here me out on this. A steam train, all colored in black, was in front of the Pizzeria. The coal car behind the big engine said, in big bold yellow letters, _The Polar Express._

Janet's POV:

" What in the world?", I said out loud.

It as a huge train outside the pizzeria. I don't know how but it's on tracks. There has never been tracks out here before.

" Everyone else is seeing this right?", I say.

Everyone nods. We found ourselves outside of the Pizzeria in the cold glaring at the giant train. We walked to a man who was standing near the passenger car. He was medium height man with glasses, brown sideburns, and what looks to be a conductors hat. He was the conductor alright. He smiles a bit as we walked toward him. Jake waves to him.

" Hello! I see you have parked your…train here. I have to say, I can't let you park here after hours. Company rules!", Jake says.

I don't think the guy listened. " Will I'm only here for a pick up," the Conductor said, "So…are you coming?"

We all looked at each other.

" Where?" we all said at once.

" WHY TO THE NORTH POLE OF COURSE! THIS IS THE _POLAR EXPRESS_!", he shouted happily.

" Wait...hold on...there's nothing up at the Pole. Why are you making a trip there?" , I questioned.

He is not taking us to see "Santa" is he? Jake was all smiles.

" YES! I'M SO _ONBOARD_ WITH THIS!"

Jake slapped his knee and laughed. He looked around to see if we were laughing. We weren't. He stopped laughing a clear his throat.

" Ok then i'll just-"

"Not so fast young man," The conductor said before Jake was about to get on the train. "there are a couple of things I need to go over."

He pulled out a clipboard. " Is this you?"

Jake looked on the clipboard to see if that was his name. " Yep and the Fazbears too. Why do you ask?"

" Well, it looks like someone didn't make cookies for Santa and no letter either." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe this.

" What do you mean? We put out cookies…" Jake turned to Chica who was blushing. " right, Chica?

" Uh, Jake? I didn't...well... make cookies. I made…"

Jake put his hand up to shush Chica, " Let me guess...extra cheese with pepperoni and Pepsi? Or was it Coke?"

She nodded with her head toward the ground.

" Chica," Jake said with a sigh, " I'm sorry for being a pain-in-the-butt, but Santa doesn't want Pizza. He wants cookies and milk."

Chica sigh with her head down still. " Sorry, Jake."

" It's fine, I like the fact that you thought about it. It was nice thinking though."

Jake turns back to the conductor, " Now about the letter, we made the letter a bit late. So we made one and place right next to the tree. It was late cause Freddy, Bonnie and I couldn't decide what we wanted."

The Conductor nodded. " Well it's fine, you can still come aboard. We are actually going to go see him."

See Santa? Santa isn't…

" YAY!" Foxy cheered as he climbed aboard the train.

Everyone followed but I stayed behind. Jake was about to climb on when he saw me. I stared at the train not knowing what to do.

" Hey Janet, you know this is our only chance to see him right? Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs leading up to the passenger car. I held back.

" Jake, do you really believe this? I mean come on, really? A train that will take us to the North Pole? That will take days!"

" But Janeeeeeeet," he said whining like a toddler. "It's a train! A TRAIN THAT JUST RODE IN OUR TOWN ON MAGIC RAILS! HOW COOL IS THAT?!"

I sighed, " Well…cool...but...come on Jake _think_ about it.

Jake looked at me blankly, " Uh, yeah I thought about it...AND I DON'T CARE!".

Jake hopped on the train and I decided to follow. What else could I do? Besides I know one thing, if he does something ,there's no stopping him. And where he goes, I go. I climbed up the metal steps on to the train and turned to see Jake sitting near the window. He was staring out into the snowy night. Nobody was on board yet but sooner or later there will be more. The Fazbears looked super excited. I smile a bit. It's nice that they're happy. I sat to left of Jake, who was too busy looking at the window like a child. Sometimes, I feel like Jake is a child in his mind. I remember the days when I was child but me being gone since 1987, everything has changed. A lot. And now since I'm older in years but not in they way I look, I don't know why everyone still believe in Santa. It doesn't make sense. Why do some older kids still...believe? I guess I will never know. The train whistle blew and the train lurched forward. I looked back at Jake who was still looking out the window into the snowy dark night. This is going to be a LONG night.

Jake's POV:

I felt the seat move a bit and turned to see Janet. She didn't look all that happy. She's just being a stooge. Or a scrooge. I do admit I was being a little kid at first, but this is AMAZING! I mean... come on? When was the last time you saw a train pull up right next up to your house on Christmas eve? The train stopped at a bunch of kid's houses. All of the kid's got a even bigger surprise when the saw Freddy's band on board. As the amount of younger kid's got on, Janet started to hide her face. She was probably embarrassed by the fact that we were the only teens on the train. She sighs as she looks around the train. The gang played with the kid's and sang songs to them. One of them songs they sang was a _Polar Express theme._ Yeah, the train has a song. COOL! Couple minutes went by and we pulled up to one kid that stood out to me. A kid in blue robes and a yellow undershirt stood in the snow in awe at the sight of the train. The Conductor talked to the kid and said the same thing that he said to us…and everyone who came on. He must be kind of bored saying the same line over and over again. The train moved on but the kid still stared then he decided it was best to go anyway. He looked around for a seat and he decided to sit next to me. He looked at me and then looked down. I hope my eyes weren't creepy. I looked at Janet and tried to signal her. She soon noticed. I pointed to my eyes, trying to ask her if they were on "creep mode". She shook her head 'no'. I sighed in relief. I noticed that the kid was staring at the girl that was sitting right next to Janet. She had darker skin than me and had a pink nightgown on.

" Hey! Hey you! Yeah you! You know what kind of train this is?"

Me and the boy looked up to see a kid with a yellow rocket ship shirt.

" Uh…" said the boy confused.

" Train do you know what kind of train this is?"

" Of course, it's a magic train." , said the girl next to Janet.

She than looks at the boy next to me and said, " We're going to the North Pole."

Mr. Nerd decided to yap about how the train was actually a train made somewhere else in the states. I wasn't listening. He reminded me of the Storyteller: a know-it-all and a person who just wouldn't shut up.

" Are we really going to the North Pole?", the boy asked.

Oh god, not another one. A doubter. Just like Janet.

" HEY GUYS LOOK! HERPLASHIMERS!", The nerdy kid said as he pointed out the window.

We looked outside and saw the big store in front of us. I can see the reflection of me and my friends on the windows. Everybody 'oooo'ed and 'ahhh'd as we passed the by the store slowly. The memories started to flood in. My mom and dad always took me there every time I visited my grandparents in… wait a minute.

I looked at the Fazbears and said, " Hey guys, do realized where we are?"

"Herplashimers. Duuuh." Freddy said rolling his eyes.

" We're in Washington state! My grandparents live here!"

Janet turned her attention to me.

" Washington state? How is that possible? That's hundreds of miles from Utah."

Foxy overheard Janet speak and said, " Ay, this be a very magical train!"

Janet rolled her eyes. By the looks of it, she's still not buying this whole North Pole deal.

" Tickets please! TICKETS!" yelled the Condutor has he clicked his ticket puncher. Aw crap! I don't think we have tickets. Janet looked at me in panic. It was just like forgetting to do the homework that was due the next day. The Conductor came to me.

" Ticket please."

I looked around nervously. I saw Freddy taking off his hat. He reached in and pulled out six tickets. WHAT!? How did he…? Where did they…?

" I think one of my friends have them." I said to pointing to Freddy. Freddy gave one ticket to Chica and two to Foxy, who gave one to Bonnie. Freddy walked down and gave me one.

" Ta da!" , he said like a magician would if he did something magical.

Freddy than gave one to Janet who exhaled in relief.

The boy got his ticket punched than it was my turn. He punches tickets it really fast! He blew the ticket to get rid of any stuff remaining stuff on it and gave it to me. I looked at my ticket.

" F-S? What does that mean?", I asked Janet.

" I don't know." , she said looking at her's and than at mine.

Her's had the letters B and E. I looked over at the others. They looked at there tickets in confusion.

" Next stop, 1124 Embroke Ave. Next stop, 1124 Embroke.', The conductor says into the intercom.

The train came to a halt at another kid's house. I looked outside the window and saw the conductor with the kid. The kid looked a bit younger than everyone else on the train. He had short dirty blond hair, a greyish green nightgown, and black boots. The boy shook his head and stepped away from the train.

" Suit yourself." The conductor said, waving a lantern at the front of the train.

The whistle blew and the train started to move. Me and blue robed kid looked out the window and waved to him. The look on his face wanted me to do two things: hug him and bring him on board. Yeah. He's that cute. The Fazbears felt the same way as the watched him. Suddenly he started to run for the train!

" Hey, I-I think that kid wants to get on the train.", The Blue robed kid said.

I poked my head out the window and yelled, " Hey kid come on! Hurry up!"

The kid ran as fast as he could but fell face first into the snow. Foxy saw what happened and leaped from his seat. I looked out the window and saw Foxy jumping off the train and running for the kid.

" We have to stop the train! ", I said looked around.

With the help from the nerdy kid, he found the brake and pulled it down. The train came to a screeching halt. Freddy and Bonnie almost fell over but caught themselves while Chica, Janet and I fell down. I hit the floor face first. Ahh crap! Please don't tell me that I got a bloody nose! I lifted my head up and looked toward Janet. She was fine. Chica caught Janet in her arms so she wouldn't hit face first onto the floor. Oh come on! She could've saved me! I stood up and saw Foxy and the little boy at the door. Foxy held the kid in his arms, his face covered in snow. I gave a thumbs up to Foxy. He nodded and entered the observatory car behind in front of us.

" WHO IN THE BLAZES PULLED THE EMERGENCY BRAKE?!" a voice shouted.

I turned to see the Conductor who was pretty mad about what happened. The nerdy kid pointed a finger at the Blue robed kid and said, " HE DID!"

Wow. What an ass…

" Well! Incase you haven't noticed, that cord is for emergency purposes only. And tonight..." he stuck he out of the train and waved his hand and yelled, " is Christmas eve!"

The train whistle blew. He stuck his head back into the car and continued to yell to the boy.

" Now young man, Christmas me not be important to some people, BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE REST OF US!"

" B-b-but…"

Janet stepped forward and said, " ALRIGHT! I am sorry to yell but he just wanted to get the other kid ON! Is that so wrong? Just yelling at him? And in fact...are we just gonna WAIT here and get to what I guess is the North Pole?!", she yells.

 _What. The. Fudge!_

I have never seen her get so...sassy. The Conductor looked behind us and at the Observation Car. I looked to see Foxy talking to the kid. He gave him a hug and walked over to...Goldie? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? I felt Foxy patting Goldie's head.

" I see. Young man," He looked over to me and the Blue robed kid. " Is that what happened?"

The kid shook his head.

" That is the truth. My friends are eye witnesses." I say smiling.

The Conductor looked at the Fazbears sighed, " Well, thanks for the cooperation AND MY GOSH HAVE I NEVER BEEN LATE BEFORE! Everyone take your seats, please!"

Everyone rushed to their seats as quickly as possible.

" Thank you…" he hissed.

This Conductor is kind of… mean!

The train lurched forward and started to move again.

" Your attention please, are there any Polar Express passengers that need any refreshments?"

Everyone shot their hands up. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I waved our hands violently.

Janet's POV:

I swung up my hands reaching them to the sky as the tables turn. I faced another pair of kids sitting in another seat. Soon an army of waiters came out holding tray and kettles. They tapped their feet and put on a bit of a show for us as they poured our drinks. Jake looked amazed. I smiled. I have to give this one to the magical train; they can really do some crazy things. As much as I hate to say it… I am a bit impressed. The waiters soon went away and the door slammed shut as we finished our cocoa and it was taken away by them. The hot chocolate had a delicate flavor that was pure and defined. I never had great hot cocoa but this was...unbelievable. It tasted amazing. I looked around and then turned my head to Jake.

" I have to admit..that was good. What did you think about the Cocoa?"

Jake turned his head slowly toward me. " Y'know Janet, I would say it's good but incase _you_ don't know, I happened to be immortal… I can't have that feeling of the warm mixture down my throat. I can't even taste it either."

" Oh right.", I replied.

I should've known..oh well. He turned his attention to the kid he was sitting next to. He had a conversation with him. I hope he wasn't telling him about his... _special ability_. Probably not. He would know better…I hope. The girl who sat next to me, who I learned her name was Lily, went and reached underneath her seat and pulled out another cup of the delicious beverage.

Jake's new friend noticed her and said, " What are you doing?"

Lily replied, " I'm going to go give the other kid some of the Cocoa."

" Are you sure that's a good idea?"

She stopped in front of the door. The Conductor came up to her and asked, " So what about this lad in the back? Did he get a refreshment?"

She looked up at him and shook her head.

" Well let's bring him some, by all means!" he said happily.

Lily and the Conductor walked towards the door to exit the passenger car of the train. The Conductor opens the door leading her out carefully. Then as they left I saw her ticket on the seat cushion

" Her ticket.", I said in a quiet whisper.

It was not punched in. Jake looked over and saw the ticket. The boy who sat next to him saw it as well.

" Uh oh," the boy said, " she forgot her ticket."

The boy headed toward the door with the ticket in his hand. He walked up to give it back to her. He came back and the ticket was gone.

 _Oh wind must of blew it away._ I figured. What will happen if the Conductor finds out? This could lead to a problem. I looked at Jake.

" Oh no. Michael what happened?" he said as the boy sat down right next to him.

" Her ticket..", he starts, " it blew out of my hands. It's gone.', he says to Jake looking up at him.

" Eh, sorry about that Mike. I hope she won't get kicked off or something. I bit he will understand."

The girl and the Conductor came back into the car. The Conductor pulled out his ticket puncher came up to us.

" Young lady," he said, " forgive me, but I do believe I haven't punched your ticket."

She looks up at him and then checks around her seat for it, but...it wasn't there.

"I left the ticket here on the seat. But it's gone."

" You mean… you have lost your ticket?"

I was about to tell him about what happened but Jake stood up.

" She didn't lose it, my friend here was going to give it back to you. But it flew out of his hand."

Jake pulled out his ticket with the letters F and S on it.

" She can use my ticket."

As Jake give the ticket to her the Conductor snatched it.

" This tickets are _not_ _transportable_." he said trying to keep his cool.

He handed back the ticket to Jake. Jake rolled his eyes. I heard him say under his breathe, " Yes ma'am."

The Conductor his attention back to Lily. " Young lady. You're going to have to come with me.", the Conductor said quite calmly.

 _Please, please don't kick her off the train_ , I said to myself.

She seems like a nice kid...like me. When I was young I was naive young child and always had a kind heart. Like she has. Jake watched the Conductor exit the car.

" You know what he's gonna do right? He's gonna kick her off the train." , the kid in front of him said.

This can't be good. I was gonna take action to keep her safe, but Jake saw something. The ticket was in the little vent systems flapping in the wind. He went to go grab it. Then went for the door.

" Hey Michael, come with me. Let's go save your friend!"

Michael stood up and ran after Jake. I smiled. Looks like sometimes you don't need a _Time Lord_ to save you.

Jake's POV:

The opened the door and the gust of wind hit me like a _train_. HAHAHA! Anyways, I jumped the gap between the two cars and turned around. The kid didn't jump yet. He put the ticket in his mouth and jumped. Ew, remind me not to touch the ticket. We ran into the Observation Car. Michael, who I was about to call him "Dad", saw the boy and talked to him. He asked where they were. Meanwhile, I stopped to talk to Goldie. For the past month, I learned a bunch of cool things I can do with Golden Freddy. I can talk to him in my mind and when I closed my eyes and focus on Goldie, I can see what he sees.

" Hey Goldie, how are you?" I said to him.

 _Behind you._

"Hm? Behind me?"

I turned around to see two shadows.

" Da- Michael! Look!",I said pointing outside.

He saw what I(or Goldie) saw and ran to the end of the car. I followed him. It was dark out so my eyes should change by now. I heard the child's laughter in my mind. Creep mode, Activated. He looked around to see if we can somehow get on the roof when I saw the ladder. I climbed up the ladder. I made it to the top of the train but Michael didn't.

" Hey kid, grab my hand!"

He looked up in horror. Oh… right... my eyes. I can see in Mike's eyes, my eyes: All black as the night and the bright red pupils in the middle.

I looked away and said, " Don't look. Just grab my hand! I won't hurt you!"

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. We shuffled our way through the snow and toward the light. It was pretty cold out by the looks of it; Michael was freezing his butt off while I was warm and toasty. Luckily, Goldie was warm, Just as long as he stayed outside.

" HEY!" Michael yelled.

" WAIT, WE HAVE YOUR TICKET!" I added.

The light stopped. Did we get their attention? We walked closer and saw a… what? A hobo was sitting on a box playing a small guitar. A small fire was by his feet. Above the flames, there was a small container which might have something warm in it.

" Is there somein' I can do for ya?", he said.

" Uh, we are looking for a girl."

He laughed. " Ain't we we all?!"

I laughed at that. I, in fact, happened to have dated many girls in the past. One girl was named Abby. What was her last name? Lake? No wait, it was Pond! Abigeal Pond! She's a nice girl, but I haven't hurried from her in years. I hope she's ok. We sat down with the Hobo and we talked for a bit. He claimed he was the ' King of the North Pole' and stuff like that. _What has he been taking?_ He offered us some cup of "joe" in which I gulped down. Michael gagged on it. I saw a sock being pulled out of the container. I didn't taste anything because of MY FREAKIN' TASTE BUDS! Michael and the hobo started to talk about not believing and the jibberish. I learned that Michael wanted to believe but it's just that he didn't want to be, in my case, " Yonked" or " Bamboozled". Suddenly, the hobo took the canister off of the stick above the fire and poured on it. The fire went out and everything strangely disappeared. Me and Michael stood up quickly as the fire went out.

The hobo swung his red sack over his shoulder and said to us, " Seeing is believing. You get it?"

We nodded. He turned and started to walk away but then he stopped. He walked back to us.

" By the way, do you believe in ghost?" Michael shook his head.

I smiled at him, " I do, do you?"

" Yes I do kid. Yes I do."

He walked away from leaving us alone.

" WAIT!" , Michael screamed.

He tried to walk but it became harder for him to. Not for me. I can't feel the pressure in my legs.

" I have to wake up. Yeah… I have to wake up!"

I watched him pinch himself and throw snow in his face. I held back my laughter. I decided enough was he enough when he buried his face in the snow.

" Hey hey hey! Kid listen," I said as I pulled him out of the snow.

The snow was all over his face barely covering his eyes and nose.

" This isn't a dream. This is reality. This is actually happening."

I heard the train whistle but then it sounded like a man.

" Kiiiiiid! Get your head out of the clouds! Wake up, kid!"

Thank you! Someone decided to talk sense into the kid. The hobo guy or ghost came back but was on skis. Skis? Where did he get those? He lifted the kid up and place him on his back. I went in front. He described to us about a hill that was leading to this tunnel and that we had to make it to the front of the train before it's too late. Oh boy, this, I bet, won't go well for them. Not for me of course. Cause if I die, I'll just go back. No big deal... right?

Janet POV's:

It has been a while since Jake and Michael left to go give Lily her ticket back. I hope they are alright. And I hope Jake hasn't done anything to ruin that boy's childhood memories forever with his special ability. I sighed as I looked to the front to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy at the front of the car. They seemed to be having a lot of fun, talking to the kids, playing songs, laughing, and the list goes on and on. And me? Just sitting around being embarrassed to be the only teen on the train. I look out the window as the snow falls gently. I wonder what is going on back in Utah. I haven't really kept _track_ on where we are. Suddenly, the Conductor came back. He's gonna find out that there gone...and I do not think he will be not happy about that.

"Young lady," he said looking at me, " Do you know where your friend is?"

Chica looked over at me and confused. I was silent for a moment.

I had to tell him, " Well….", I started off.

He looked into my eyes.

" Does this have to do with the Lily's lost ticket?", I look up at him with a nervous smile.

" Maybe...", After a moment I sighed, " They left to go find her and to give her ticket back."

" Well than, Lily is in the front of the train helping out and judge by the fact that you are the only one that's… older, I want to invite you to come to the front. You can bring your other friends to if you want."

I stood up looking at the animatronics. I look at Freddy and the others, " Hey Guys!", I said raising my voice.

They all look up at me.

" Does anyone want to go to the front with me?", I asked.

Freddy nodded. Freddy went over the seat and tapped Bonnie on the shoulder. He looked at Freddy annoyed but then smiled. Bonnie clapped his hands to get Chica's attention. She nodded and got up. Freddy and Chica went over to the Conductor while Bonnie went up to Foxy.

" Foxy," Bonnie said, " you're staying with the kid's, right?"

Foxy nodded. " They be in good hands, Bonnie!"

We left the car soon after. We made it to the front to see that Lily was fine and doing what the Conductor said. But where is Jake and Michael? As we looked around at the controls, I heard some screaming behind me. I jumped a bit I turned around to see Jake and Michael alive! I went over to them as everyone turned their heads.

" Where the heck did you guys go?!", I yelled with a worried tone in my voice.

Jake smiled as he lifted his head up, His face was powdered with coal and his clothing was black as well.

" You see Michael, this is what I like about Janet. She always gets mad at me when I'm gone for five seconds."

I looked at him, annoyed, tapping my foot , " Is that so Jake Michael Schmidt?"I snapped.

Jake got up and smiled, " I'm just kidding, i'm just kidding."

He hugged me. When he released me from his hug I looked down and saw that I had black spots on my clothing. I look up at him and down at my clothes again. I dust them off. Could be worse right?

" So again...How did you get here from there?", I ask.

" Uh, well, it's hard to explain. Let's just say it's complicated."

Michael was shocked to see Lily and said, " You?! I thought you're thrown off and...your driving the train?!"

Lily smiled, " The engineers had to change the lightbulb in front, so he put me in charge."

I heard the screaming of one of the engineers. That must be them, I hope they're doing alright. Lily pointed out some of the controls to us. She pointed out a rope that dangled near where Michael was standing.

" Is that? No…" Jake's face lit up. " No. Way. I…can I try?"

Lily nodded.

Jake grabbed the rope and pulled down on it. The train whistle blew. It was loud and perfect. It sounded nice. Jake looked at me with a great smile across his face.

" THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!"

Michael and the Fazbears all got a turn to blow the whistle. That's when I heard one of the engineers scream something.

" STOP THE TRAIN!"

Everyone looked around the room for the brake. Lily and Michael looked at each other. Michael looked at the big red lever that looked like the break. Lily pointed out that the handle in front of it was the brake.

" Are you sure?!" he asked nervously.

Lily didn't reply.

" ARE YOU SURE?!"

" Michael, do what your gut tells you to do. Just make it quick.", Jake said.

Lily covered her eyes, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica huddled closely, bracing for what's to come. I close my eyes as well. _Please someone stop the train._ The train stopped violently. Jake caught me before I can hit the floor. I open my eyes and looked around. Jake looked outside the window and laughed.

" Ha ha! You did it, Mike!", Jake says.

The Conductor's voice can be heard not so far from here.

" YOU!", he hissed, " If I should of known. I have just one question for you. Will this train ever reach the North Pole?"

" But look!", Lily shouted staring outside.

The Conductor came over and looked outside the window.

" CARIBOU CROSSING?!"

Jake's POV:

Caribou? What the hell is a Caribou? I asked myself this as we carefully made our way across the ice platform to the front of the train. There, we were greeted with the two engineers and a HUGE crowed of Caribou. We were in a tight crack… _don't laugh that's not supposed to be taken that way._ We had to find someway to clear the track, but how? Michael almost slipped but grabbed one of the man's long beard. He let out a yelp. The Caribou reacted a little bit but still didn't move. The Conductor did it again but harder. He screamed and Caribou still didn't move. That's when I thought of something. A couple weeks back when Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I were cleaning the Pizzeria up, Chica let out a blood urching scream when she saw a spider. It was so loud that it made my ears bleed and it actually hurt! Goldie heard the scream and teleported away as soon as possible. The windows in my dad's office and in the front of the Pizzeria cracked a bit and Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Mike almost went deaf. Back to the present, I smiled and looked at Chica.

" Hey Chica, scream."

She whipped her head at me, " What? No! That will damage everyone's ears!"

" Jake are you crazy?" Freddy asked.

" Slightly, but just do it Chica."

Chica crossed her arms, " I won't do it not even if-"

Bonnie's hand moved slightly across Chica arm with the tip of his fingers. Chica eyes popped and she let out her loud scream. Everyone, covered their ears but me. Of course, I can hear the scream but it doesn't hurt. Wired huh? She stopped her scream and everyone uncovered their ears. Chica eyes looked like their were going to pop out of her metal skull. She then looked around at everyone. She then becomes extremely embarrassed.

" S-sorry I thought that was a spider.", she says very quietly.

It looks like I went deaf.

I turn to Janet who looks at me in shock ,"How could you…?!", she sighs, " Let me guess..the screeching doesn't affect you."

I can hear her voice a bit," Sort of I went deaf for a bit but i'm fine." I said as I scratched my chin.

I looked at my hand soon after to find that the were covered in blood. I was bleeding out of my ears.

" Well would you look at that, Chica broke my eardrums.", Janet sighs in a bit of worry and annoyance.

The Caribou cleared the track as quickly as they can.

The Conductor smiled. " Well than… now that we got that situated, ALL AHEAD SLOWLY."

The two engineers went back to the engine. Everyone else stayed in the front. The train lurched forward and off we went. Again. Freddy, Bonnie, and Janet were still trying to calm Chica down after her fake bug issue happened. Michael, the Conductor, Lily and I kept looking foward. I noticed that we were picking up speed.

" Uh, Janet you noticed how fast we're going right?", Janet turned away from Chica noticed the train was moving faster and faster. Janet looks back at Chica noticing the slight change in speed. She grips on to the front rail.

" Tell the engineer to slow down.", The Conductor said to me.

I climbed up on the frozen stairs and yelled, " HEY SLOW DOWN! DUDE, LOOK HOW FAST WE'RE GOING!"

They didn't seem to hear me yell at the top of my lungs. I almost lost my voice.

" They can't hear me!" I say to the Conductor.

" They can't?" He looked forward and saw signs pointing out to " Slow down". We were approaching Glacier Gulch.

" This is good. Quick everyone under the safety bar."

He unclipped his blue suspenders, tied it one end of the railing and to the other. We all ducked underneath the suspender and used it as some sort of safety thingy. To me, that's the last thing I want to worry about. If we all die, I'll be the only one out alive. I smiled as he fastened us in.

" Jake, I know what your thinking. If we die, you'll make it out alive. But Goldie is in the back and he might be destroyed."

I smiled turned upside down.

Crap.

" I suggest that we all hold on…", The train made it to the top of the peak. " TIGHTLY!"

The train shot down the Gulch as fast as a bullet. Everyone was screaming their head off as we experienced one hell of a roller coaster ride!

" WOOOHOO!" I yelled.

I looked to my right to see The Conductor, Lily, and Michael. To my left, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Janet. Her hair was flowing in the wind and her hands gripped so tightly her knuckles were white. By the looks of it, she is terrified. Freddy was seconds away from losing his hat, Bonnie's ears were pulled back, and Chica's bib was to it's side. I had my hands high in the air.

" COME ON GUYS!", They stopped screaming and all looked at me confused and frightened.

" SERIOUSLY?!", Janet yelled as she gripped on.

We could only hear each other if we yell.

" WHAT? THIS IS FUN!"

" HOW IS THIS FUN?"

" IT'S JUST LIKE A ROLLER COASTER! BUT BIGGER AND COOLER!"

" WELL…..SOME PEOPLE DON'T CARE FOR THEM!", she shouts.

The train went down another steep hill for the final time before heading toward a frozen lake.

" THE ICE IS FROZEN OVER THE TRACKS!", The Conductor yelled.

Oh boy! This train keeps getting better and better.

Janet's POV:

This train keeps getting worse and worse. We slid down an extreme non-stop roller coaster and now THIS! I am personally no roller coaster fan or extremist fan but this just takes it to far. I-I don't even know anymore. I close my eyes and hope for the best. I then open them. The train slid on the icy lake. Jake was having a grand old time while we were on the verge of dying. I saw up ahead a small iceberg. We were going to collide with it.

" ICEBERG, RIGHT AHEAD!" Jake yelled.

I looked up to see it. Oh no. We smacked into the Iceberg and the front of the train was tilted to the left. It kept sliding for a moment. Suddenly the train screeched and the train turned around. The train stopped but we were still tilted.

" Everyone lean to the left!" Jake yelled.

We did as he said and the train tilted to the right, than to the left, then was finally top-sided.

" Well, that's more like it."

The Conductor said as he straightened his tie and fixed his suit. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were patting away.

Jake smiled, " YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME! Let's do that again!"

" NO!", we all yelled.

Jake was startled but rolled his pitch black eyes. We climbed back to the engine where the Conductor was yelling at the two engineers. As he yelled at them, I heard something crack.

" LOOK!", Michael yelled pointing toward the source of the sound.

I look to see the ice breaking. Oh no.

" GET US THE BLAZES OUT OF HERE!"

One of the engineers pulled the throttle and the train moved again. The train took a bit to move of course, but then it started to move at full speed. The train swayed left and right. As the Freddy, Bonnie ,and Chica held on to each other for dear life, Jake saw something up ahead.

" TRACKS!" , Jake yelled pointing in the direction of the tracks.

The Conductor saw them and telled the engineers to aim for the tracks.

" LEFT!" he yelled.

The train moved to the left.

" RIGHT!"

The train moved to the right.

Jake looked at Michael and Lily and saw them trying to grab a ticket. It was Lily's! Jake looked at me and the Fazbears.

" Well, if we don't make it. I just wanted to say sorry for everything. That is if I done something…"

The train shook violently.

" BRACE YOURSELVES!" The Conductor yelled.

I couldn't watch. After closing my eyes for a while, we somehow got back on track right when I open them we were back on track going up a mountain. The moon shined brightly and the snow on the top of the mountain the magnificent scene. We are safe!

" Well, that's more...like it." said the Conductor as he jumped down into the engine.

" Thank you! Thank you! You found my ticket!", Lily said as he hugged Michael.

The Conductor climbed back up upon hearing about the long lost ticket.

" Did someone said they found a ticket?" Jake nodded.

" Yes sir-ee! He, I mean, WE found it. We were trying to get it back to her. Aaannnnd here we are!"

I laughed as he threw his hands in the air. The Conductor punched the ticket and bits of the ticket flew back into the Conductor's face. It also flew into Jake's face. A lot of it got into Jake's eyes. Jake didn't even flinch as the shiny tiny particles touched the surface of his eyes. I blinked constantly at the sight of it trying to keep the particles from getting into my eyes.

" L-E?" Lily said as she looked at the newly punched ticket.

Wonder what it means?

" Hey yeah just like that know-it-all kid." Michael said.

I nodded to Michael's response it was also the same. The Conductor guided us back to the passenger car where Foxy and the kid's are. As we walked on top of the slipper tender car, the Conductor told us a story about him being saved by someone. Or _something_.

" Who saved you?" Jake asked.

The Conductor stopped and faced us. " I don't really know, but I do remember this. Sometimes seeing is believing. And something we believe in things we can't see." He opened the door when he finished his sentence.

We entered a dark and very messy car. it was very..strange yet it terrified me a little. It was filled with old and broken toys and creepy puppets on the ceiling. The puppets on the ceiling softly banged into each other making a small sounds. The Conductor went on talking about the toys as Jake and I looked through the piles of toys in each seat.

" Hey Jake look at this." Freddy said.

Jake and I turned our heads. Freddy was holding a small half destroyed replica of a Police Box.

" Is that the Storyteller's spaceship thing?", Jake asked.

I nod walking over to it, " Yes, it is. But...why is it here?", I asked.

" I don't know. But check this thing out."

Jake pulled out a music box and cranked the same handle on the side. The tune of the music sounded...familiar. I remembered in my dream when I died I heard a tune like that.

" Do you guys know who this theme is? Or is it just me?" , I asked everyone.

Bonnie smiled, " That's the tune from _My Grandfather's Clock._ It's a very morbid song, but it's really famous tune."

I nod in interest. We searched around for other items. Jake found a small Goldie plush with a purple bowtie and hat, Bonnie found an old guitar and I found a toy that caught my eye. I picked it up. It was an animatronic that looked like Bonnie but...golden. Wait... I gasp clutching the item in my hand. Vincent died in this same suit! Does this mean?

 _No, Janet calm yourself down._

"Janet? You alright?" Jake asked as walking over to me.

I turned and looked up at him. I showed him the Spring Bonnie plush.

" Janet. He's dead.", I take a deep breathe.

" But what if he's not dead…", I said my voice full of worry.

Jake looks at me with his dark soulless eyes and sighed.

" Janet. He won't come back. If he does, we will be ready for him. We'll kick his metal ass back to hell", he says.

I smile a bit. Hopefully. _Hopefully._ We walked out of the creepy car. I stopped for a moment. I could of sworn I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Like it looked like… The Puppet?

" Janet? You coming?", he asked.

I nodded as I headed towards the door to the passenger car. I walk in and kept those haunting toys and plushies in the back of my thoughts. I felt like someday they were going to come back to me. I hope they don't come any time soon.

Jake's POV:

We reunited with Foxy and the kid's only to see that Storyteller wannabe who went blabbering about the train being on a steep mountains and that crap. Janet still had that worried look on her face as she sat down right next to me. she twiddled her thumbs in anxiety. This girl… What is up with her and and that purple doche? HE'S DEAD! D-E-A-D! DEAD! I noticed that Michael came in a bit later than everyone else did. He heavily panted as he made his way past the Nerdteller who was still talking about the train. Seriously kid, SHUT UP! I noticed that Michael went to the back of the train where Goldie and the other kid was. I followed. Lily in front of the door. She told us to be quiet because Billy was singing something. I looked toward the end of the car and saw Billy doing just that. He was humming something. The Fazbears stood near him as they looked up at the night sky.

Billy:

 _I wishing on a star._

 _And trying to believe._

 _Than even though it's far._

 _He'll find me Christmas eve._

 _I guess that Santa's busy._

 _Cause' he never come around._

 _I think of him, when Christmas comes to town._

Freddy turned to me and lightly smiled. He had that smile when he was about to sing. It looks like everyone was going to sing as well.

Freddy:

 _The best time of the year._

 _When everyone comes home._

Bonnie:

 _With all this Christmas cheer._

 _It's hard to be alone._

Chica:

 _Putting up the Christmas tree._

 _With friends who come around._

Foxy:

 _It's so much fun._

 _When Christmas comes to town._

Lily came up to Billy and pointed out something that was appearing in the air. The snow was forming into presents with bows on it.

Lily:

 _Presents for the children._

 _Wrapped in red and green._

Billy:

 _All the things I've heard about._

 _But never could be seen._

Lily:

 _No one will be sleeping._

 _On the night of Christmas eve._

All( expect Jake and Michael):

 _Hoping Santa's on his way!_

The snow formed into something different. It took form of Santa's sleigh! I smiled as I walked up to the gang and sang.

Jake:

 _When Santa's sleighbells ring..._

Billy:

 _I listen all around._

Jake:

 _The herald angels sing._

Billy:

 _I listen all around._

Jake:

 _And all the dreams of children…_

Billy:

 _Once lost will all be found!_

Jake:

 _That's all we want._

 _When Christmas comes to town!_

Lily turned to Billy and held his hands.

All:

 _That's we want._

 _When Christmas cooomes..._

 _To town._

Janet and Michael stood near the door in silence with their arms in front. Janet smiled. She likes when I sing. And I like it too. The Fazbears are great singers as well. Of course, why do you think they're so famous?

" Look!" Lily shouted as she pointed up into the sky.

Lights glowed in the distance. The Fazbears "oohed" and "ahhed" as the looked up. Foxy made me laugh when I looked at him. His tongue stuck out and he had this stupid/cute look on his face. Inside, everyone's a little kid. Foxy, however, is probably the youngest of them all. Freddy pointed out something else as well. There was a huge ball of lights that were sailing in the middle of frozen sea. Janet and everyone else looked over at the strange floating thing. I soon realised it wasn't the Titanic or something else like that…

It was the North Pole!

End of Part One

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry this took a while to finish up. We had testing coming up so we are a bit on a tight schedule. The next part will be done as soon as possible. Make sure to visit our other channel on IFunny for more details and updates. We do not own _The_ _Polar Express._ Jake and Janet are OC. Yeah you know the deal:)


	2. Believe

Hello guys! Welcome to part 2 of our UBER late Christmas special. After this episode, we will be going on a month long hiatus to type up the next season of _The Storyteller_ and _Five Night's at Freddy's._

(And some short stories as well.)

(Those will be published during the month.)

Thank you all 285 visitors for viewing all of our crazy stories and enjoying them. Also thank you for helping us reach 412 views!

We will see you again next month:)

Disclaimer: We do not own The Polar Express!

And now…

PART 2!

 _We arrived in the North Pole after our weird adventure. From creepy looking puppets to lost tickets, we finally made it. As Jake and I looked out the window, we can see that our new adventure was about to begin..._

Janet's POV:

" Hey shouldn't the elves be here?", Jake asked as he looked around outside.

The kid's looked outside and probably thought the same thing. Where are the elves?

" They are all gathered at the center of the city. That is where Santa will be presenting the first gifts of Christmas." The Conductor answered.

 _Gifts?_

" So ye be sayin' that he's gonna' pick a name out of his hat or somethin'?" Foxy asked.

" No," The Conductor replied. " He will specifically chose two of you. A boy and a girl." He looked at me for a second and then at Michael. Does he mean us? It can't be...

" Look!", a child yelled out.

" ELVES!", a boy added.

Could they be serious? Well… time for the moment of truth. I went over to the group of passengers and looked out the window. Oh. My. GOSH! They weren't kidding. They're… _real._ Hundreds and thousands of elves were walking and doing somersaults. As I admired the elves and their somersaults, I saw something that gave me even more hope in the world. A Police Box. It was decorated in holiday lights and a reef was hung by the small handle on the tiny door to the left. It had snow on top of it and on the windows. The doors opened and out came _him_. The Storyteller! He wore a green tweed jacket, a christmas bowtie, red jeans, and a santa hat. The kid's didn't see him but the Fazbears and I did.

" Hey Jake! Come here!", I yelled to Jake.

Jake walked over and gasphed at the sight of the Storyteller.

" No...NO! WHYYYYYYY?!" , Jake yell as he cringed at the sight of the goofy Time Lord.

I chuckle a bit seeing his reaction. The Fazbears and I were happy to see him but Jake… not so much. He saw the train and ran threw the crowd of elves. He slipped on ice and fell but picked himself up. He waved to us as the train slowly came to a hult. He reminded me of my mother when I came back from my first day of school. She waved her hands when she saw me and was super excited to see me. The Storyteller did the exact same THING. I smile a bit. Jake on the other hand was trying to hide himself amongst the kids. Then he noticed both of us. He yelled to us loudly. I could even hear him inside the train.

" GUYS! YOU'RE HERE! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!", The train stopped and we all got off.

The Conductor told us to get in a line of two. Before we can even do that, The Storyteller came up to us with the biggest smile I ever seen on his face.

" GUYS! I can't believe you're here! You guys made it!", he said hugging both me and Jake.

He went up to the Fazbears and hugged them as well. I never seen him this happy. But, hey, what can I say? He's the Storyteller, he's always happy, like, 24/7. Jake kept a straight face.

" I can't get believe you're here as well…", Jake said in monotone.

Unlike Jake, I kept a positive note.

" I'm glad to see you too.", I said smiling trying to keep everyone happy and also Jake.

He still did not have a lot of happy emotions towards the happy Time Lord. But in time he might grew into him and treat him normally. But for now, it's "baby steps" and soon they will be the best of friends..hopefully. Or just friends is fine. Michael and Lily went up to the Conductor and pointed at the Observatory Car. Billy was still sitting in the car. But why? Doesn't he want to come too? I followed them causing a sort of chain reaction. Jake saw me and followed, then the Fazbears, then the Time Lord.

" I'll go with the two kid's. Freddy, Chica, Foxy stay here and watch after the kid's. Everyone else I didn't call follow me.", Jake said.

I was a bit shocked when he gave out those orders. Since when did he become " the boss"? That's the Storyteller's job. The Storyteller tilted his head in confusion.

" Oy! Since when did you become the team leader?", Jake turned his head.

" Because I said so, LET'S MOVE IT!"

I looked at him then at the others. The Storyteller rolled his eyes. I just followed in. _Yes sir_ I said sarcastically in my head. The people who were said, "not been called" followed as well. We went into the Observatory car with Michael and Lily. Jake went up to Billy and kneeled down in front of him.

" Hey buddy, what's wrong? Don't you want to come out and see Santa?"

Billy looked up at Jake and said nothing.

Bonnie added, " Come with us. Please."

" Christmas doesn't work out for me I guess.", Billy said.

" Look, Billy… I can understand how it doesn't work out sometimes I say that during christmas. But this year...is gonna be better promise.", I said kneeling down as well smiling caringly at him.

Billy smiled slightly. Just as he was about to get up the car moved. The lights flickered on and off before going to black. Bonnie ran up to the front of the car and opened the door.

" Aw man. GUYS! PROBLEM!", he said as he swung the door open.

We looked out and saw that we were moving away from the others. The kid's didn't noticed but the Storyteller did. He looked at us in horror like the same look he had when he saw Jake getting stabbed by Freddy. I can see him mouth a single word.

 _Janet_.

" This is gonna be problem.", I said quietly.

I turned around and ran back to the other end of the train. Everyone else followed.

" Ok I think we're going to be ok." Jake said as we rolled down a small steady hill.

Suddenly we ran over a red panel and a different trackway was revealed. Oh no… not again. I grabbed the rail in front of me.

"Everyone HOLD ON!", I yelled.

The car rolled down the hill at great speed. Jake and Michael climbed back to the other side of the car.

" I CAN'T FIND THE BRAKES! I CAN'T FIND THE BRAKES!", Michael yells.

Up ahead was a tunnel. I panicked as the tunnel came closer and closer to us. We were then submerged in darkness. I couldn't see a thing in front of me. I can hear the kid's screaming and the sound of the wheels squeaking under the car. I felt the car starting to slow down alongside with the sound of the wheels squeaking even louder. Soon we made it out seeing a light coming out of the tunnel.

" It's slowing down a bit!", I said.

The buffers were waiting for us there. We were still going fast so I thought that we might go through it.

 _We're gonna crash!_ I yell in my head.

We hit the buffer with great force and we fell to the floor. Than we started spinning.

" We're spinning. STOP IT!", Jake said as he stood back only to fall right next to Goldie. He can feel that!

" Well we can't stop it!", I snapped back as I tried to keep my balance.

The dizziness started to kick in a bit as well, but being terrified and a bit angry prevented me for being TOO dizzy. It started to slow down finally. I can hear a christmas song play as it echoed in the big room. We got back up and checked outside. Bonnie had to helped Jake up because he was still trying to get over the dizziness. I looked around. Jake came up to me and threw himself on me.

" JAKE!" , I gasped.

" S-sorry Janet. Oh my god. I can't get over how sickening that was…"

Jake stopped all of a sudden and smiled.

" I hear it. Who else hears it?", he said whipping his head at the source of the sound.

Billy heard something. So did Bonnie and Lily. Michael and I probably didn't hear it.

" Hear what?" I asked.

" The bells.", Jake replied.

" What bells?", I ask.

Jake pointed at one of the tunnels.

" It's come from down there."

Bonnie helped everyone get off the car and we made our way to the tunnel… only to be stopped midway when the tracks front of us had a bottomless pit underneath it. Lily went first then Bonnie than Jake and Billy. Me and Michael were really unsure about this.

" Come you two. We ain't go all day!" Jake yelled.

Michael stepped forward. I regained as much courage as I can to cross. The one thing I was worried about was Jake. I didn't want him to fall. Immortal or not, it would traumatize them. Lily stopped midway upon hearing one part of the christmas song repeat itself over and over again. I was about ready to lose my balance. Jake on the other hand didn't seem too.

" What?!" Michael said as he regained his balance.

"WHAT?!" he yelled again.

We finally got to the end of the tracks all safe and sound( and with Jake intact). We ran back up the tunnel and through a small ally way. Actually, I didn't know alley ways had small doors.

" This must be one of the houses the elves live in." Bonnie said looking at the small doors.

Elves? Really? Elves really live in these small houses? I saw Michael peering into one of buildings.

" The sound. It's coming from down here." Bonnie said to the group.

Help I did not understand what sound they heard. All I could hear is the repeating music. Heh, weird.

" I think we should follow the noise. Come on! Let's get a move on!" Jake said happily.

" Jake, are you sure about this?"

Jake stopped just as he was about to enter the tunnel. He turned around slowly.

" Yes, Janet. Absolutely." He replied with a stern look.

"Ok then..", I said looking at the tunnel.

We journeyed down the tunnel until we ended up in a huge room. In the center of it was a map of the world.

" Woah..", I said very quietly looking at it.

One of the elves spoke what looks like the head chief. Suddenly an alarm went off. All of the screens said " NAUGHTY", in bold letters.

" WE GOTTA TROUBLE MAKER HEYAH!", said one of the elves. There was blinking light on the map. It looked like the person was in New Hampshire.

" What's his 20'?", one of the elves asked.

" Well it looks like some kid named uh… Julien, has been stealing his older brothers stuff. Mostly legos that he has."

" So what do we do chief? Alert the big man?"

The chief elf looked at his feet for a moment to think and lifted his head up. He picked up a red and white striped phone and placed it near his pointy ears. The alarms stopped. He placed the phone back in it's place.

" Well now that that's takin' care of, let's get a move on boy's! We don't wanna be late to see that Jacob guy you was talking about."

I heard a two yelps behind me. I turned around to see that Jake and Bonnie had a wide smiles on their faces.

" Guys! Be quiet!", I snapped quietly and then I continued, " Why are you excited about this "Jacob" guy?", I asked quietly.

Jake looked at me in disbelief.

" OH. MY. GOD. She doesn't know! SHE DOESN'T-"

" Shhh, quiet!" Michael said.

Jake and Bonnie nodded the head rapidly. I guess I will find out sooner or later who this guy is. I turned my attention to the elves , who hopped in a small golden capsule, and zipped away from it's tiny station. As we tip toed our way to the small station, I can hear Bonnie and Jake snickering and quietly screaming. I turned to see Jake and Bonnie jumping up and down while holding both of each other's hands.

" Guys can you stop acting like Fangirls? Please?', I hissed at them.

Bonnie and Jake stopped. Finally.

Michael, Lily, and Billy got in the empty capsule that arrived the moment the other one left. The capsule that was already in the station only could fit three people( or six elves), so we had to wait for the next one. They moment they pressed one of the buttons, they quickly drove out of the station. A chill ran down my spine.

" Uh… perhaps there's another way?", Jake and Bonnie sighed.

" Nope!" The capsule returned and Jake and Bonnie got in first. Bonnie pulled his ears as he entered the capsule.

" Come on Janet! We don't have all day!" Bonnie said.

I hopped inside behind Jake. " Ok than, which button is it?", I said.

Jake looked at the three green buttons in front of him. " I think it was this one-" As he pressed the one of the buttons, the glass capsule closed and we speeded away. It was like the train roller coaster all over again. But just 10 times worse. Which made it made it MUCH harder to handle. Through the reflection of the glass, I can see that Jake didn't crack a smile.

" Weeeee.", he said in a monotonic voice.

" What's the matter? N...Not _fast_ enough?", I said somewhat calm even though I was terrified a bit inside.

The capsule pulled about to a gift wrapping like room and the doors opened. Michael and the others were there.

" No it's fine.", Jake said.

I look at him in disbelief and then looked at the kids in front of me. I was the first one to hop out. There is no way I am getting back in _there_ again. Unless we have to. But hopefully not.

" So what's next?", Jake asked.

" I think we should follow the arrows.", Billy said.

There was a still conveyor belt trail with yellow arrows pointing toward the exit. We all moved towards the belt and followed looked down to the floor and started to walk by following the arrows. The belt was quite bouncy, so Jake and Bonnie hopped their way down the conveyor belt. Michael and the others did the same as well. I just took my time a bit and followed a bit behind. Jake did an amazing flip in the air and Bonnie did a backflip. The kid's were amazed by this and so was I. But one thing that did get me a bit nervous: What if Jake fell on his head or worse? Again I don't want kids to be dramatized on the most wonderful time of the year. We reached the end of the conveyer belt and entered some sort of room that might've been used to carry the presents around.

" Uh… now what?", Bonnie asked panting from hopping too much.

" I don't know. I thought that this would be a way out or something."

Suddenly everything came to life. The conveyor belt we were on moved. Bonnie, Jake, and I moved to stationary platform to the right of us. Michael and the other kid's moved to the left. I looked around and saw a lone present. It was a striped present with the colors red, white and green on them. The others noticed too. Especially Billy.

" Oh look, a present!", Michael said.

The box came closer to us and Michael read the small note on top of it.

" It says it belongs to a kid named, Billy."

" MY NAME IS BILLY."

" It also says it goes to 1124 Embroke Ave." Lily added as she read the same note.

" THAT'S MY ADDRESS!", Billy yells.

He looked at the gift and back at us. Than he ran for it.

" BILLY!" Jake yelled as he ran him.

We all followed soon after. Bonnie landed on his back and entered through a small entrance. Everyone of us entered only to be greeted with, to me, a horrific sight. The room was way bigger than the rooms we were in and had slides all over the place. I can see Jake on his belly and Billy in front of him. We all slide down a never ending slides. Gosh what is up with these thrill rides? We ended up spinning around a large circular area with a large hole in the middle. I saw Jake and Billy fall through it. We fell through it soon after and landed on a huge pile of presents. A really BIG pile I might add. Bonnie was a couple of feet away from me and so were the others.

" Wow.", I said looking down at all the presents.

" Is everyone ok?" Jake asked as he freed himself from the pile of presents.

" Yeah… Where are we?" I asked.

" I don't know…" Bonnie said looking around.

Meanwhile, Billy was so happy to get his present. Just as he was about to open it. Lily pointed out another note. It read, _DO NOT OPEN TILL CHRISTMAS_. " Those are the rules." Michael said. Jake went over to them. He looked at the note and laughed. " RULES SHMULES! All rules were made to be broken!"

I was about to comment on Jake's statement when suddenly, we jolted forward, moved a couple of yards away from where we originally were, and stopped. Jake looked up.

" Hey look! A target. I wonder what we're supposed to be aiming for?"

Everyone looked up and saw what Jake mentioned. A target was on the ceiling but it had a hole in the middle. I can feel the cold air coming from the ceiling. Explosions were heard, startling everyone. Out of curiosity, I looked up again and saw four red flares being shot into the dark sky. It was quiet for a couple of seconds until I heard the strange sound. It was the sound of something that was being pulled upwards.

" Uh guys? What's happening?" Bonnie asked as he looked around nervously.

A wall of red was surrounding us. I realized that we were in Santa's sack of presents.

Jake's POV:

Oh… well this is very interesting. We were being lifted in the air and into the warm sky. Oh wait, Goldie's still in that warm car so that means that it must be cold outside.

" OH THAT'S COOL!", I yelled as I looked up at the thing that was carrying us.

It was a blimp with a lot of elves on it! HOW COOL IS THAT?! The blimp carried us away from the facility and toward the center of the city. I looked down and saw the small houses and buildings that made up the North Pole.

" AHHH!" yelled one of the kid's.

I saw Billy being dragged down into the depth of the sea of presents. " Billy, What's up?" " Something's got me!" he yelled, " It's got my leg!" I looked down and saw a hand grabbing Billy's boot. " Everybody grab hold of Billy," I commented. " I will get to the _bottom_ of this!" \

" Don't hurt whoever's doing this!", Janet yelled.

" I won't make promises.", I grabbed hold of the hand and pulled up with one arm. I probably couldn't lift whoever was underneath without my Immortal powers. My arm would hurt so bad! Oh... god... no….

" YOU!?" Everyone shouted.

" YOU!?" he shouted back.

We were face to face with the Nerdteller again. It could've been worse; it could've been the Storyteller.

" What are ya' doin' here?" I asked him.

" Same like you guys I was checking on my christmas presents! I wanted to make sure I got everything on my list, but all I got was some stupid underwear!"

I laughed out loud after he finished.

" JAKE!" Janet shouted.

" Whaaaaaaaat. That's funny! Come on, haven't you gotten something ridiculous for Christmas?"

Janet rolled her eyes and turned around.

" Hey guys! We're here!", Bonnie pointed. Shesh why is Bonnie being captain obvious?

The tree was in the middle and a sea of red surround the beautiful Christmas tree. The Polar Express can be seen along with the Storyteller's TARDIS thing and the children only a couple of yards away from… SANTA'S SLEIGH!

" HEY BONNIE LOOK! IT'S SANTA'S SLEIGH!", Bonnie looked in the direction I pointed in and saw the sleigh.

" Oh cool!" he said with a huge smile.

" THIS IS AWESOME! We are gonna make it!" I said.

" Uh, I don't think we are going to make it…" Michael said.

We were getting dangerously close to the star on top of the tree. Uh oh.

" I MAY BE A TIMELORD, BUT JUDGING ON WHAT I'M SEEING, YOU GUYS NEED MORE ALTITUDE! I MEAN IT'S JUST A SUGGESTION!"

The crowd of elves shouted, " NEED MORE ALTITUDE!".

I looked and saw the Storyteller and his very bright jacket and sighed.

" Altitude please. Requesting Altitude please.", An elf on the Blimp's intercom said.

A bunch of elves soon after jumped from the blimp yelling, " GERONIMO!" and parachuted to the ground.

The best part was that they did a formation of a star. We suddenly gained more altitude but I heard screaming down below. The star fell off the tree. People scatter away from the falling star as it tumbled to the ground. Than, a sonic boom and a rush of air zipped past us. Was that… no. NO. FRICKEN. WAY! The star barely even touched the ground. The star floated back up and landed back on the tree.

" Bonnie...I think that was... _him_."

" REALLY?! IS IT HIM?!"

Janet looked at us in great confusion, " Who?"

Bonnie and I turned around to face Janet with the biggest smiles on our faces.

" JACOB STORY-"

The sack we were in fell to the ground and landed on top of the sleigh. We fell a bit deeper into the pile of presents.

" Well well. What do we have here?"

I looked up slowly. If I wasn't immortal, I would die of an heart attack right now, cause there, just a couple of feet from me, floating from the edge of the sack, was my hero. Jacob Storyteller.

Couple of minutes earlier...

Jacob Storyteller's POV:

Judging by the wind patterns, it looks like the North Pole wasn't going to be all that windy. And I was right! I like it when I'm right. I flew as quickly as I can to the North Pole from New Port City. I hope that Bugs and the others won't mind me going out for the night to help out Santa out with everything. Just as I entered the arctic circle, I heard the cries of elves and sound of something falling. Like the star from the tree I help put up. I flew a bit quicker and approached the center of the city with great speed. I broke the sound barrier as enter the town square. I flew pass Santa's sack( NO DIRTY THOUGHTS) and approached the falling star. I flew underneath it and caught it before it can it a poor elf. The elf laid beneath me in fear.

" Nice catch huh? Not to brag but I've done better in my early times."

The elf inhaled and exhaled deeply not listening to a word I said.

" Anyways, Merry Christmas!"

I did a small hop and flew upward into the air. I can hear people calling and cheering my name. I laughed slightly as I carefully placed the star back on top of the tree. I looked down and saw Santa's sleigh. His sack of toys landed safely… wait are those kid's?

Jake's POV:

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM! I never thought I'll ever be seeing THE Jacob Storyteller! Bonnie and I were seconds away from wetting ourselves. I can't even think straight because he's here.

" Sorry sir," said Michael as he looked at my hero. " we fell in here by mistake."

" Oh it's fine, my boy! It's Christmas! Anything can happen!" , Jacob Storyteller said with a warm smile.

He hovered over us, picked up the kids and settled them down safely. When it was my turn, my heart stopped. No seriously I think my heart stopped. I noticed that he looked like me... and the Storyteller. Wait a minute… There's something going on here. BUT THAT'S SO COOL!

" So what's your name, my fri-"

" JAKE MICHAEL SCHMIDT! I AM A HUGE FAN!"

Jacob was a bit surprised about my outburst but he smiled.

" Oh really now? That's great to hear that people like you still like me."

" I LOVE YOU TOO, JACOB STORYTELLER!"

He chuckled as he slowly put me down.

Bonnie's POV:

This has to be the best thing in my life. I was being carried down like a baby. Jacob had to be weirded out by the fact that his _TRUE_ biggest fan was a animatronic rabbit from a kid's establishment.

" You have to be the most interesting fan I've met so far.", He said to me.

I stared at him deeply. Wait... was he... talking to... me?!

" Y-yeah I uh am quite the strange looking person. I MEAN... robot y-y-you know?"

He chuckled like the way he did to Jake. Did he actually laugh at my sentence!? This is a dream come true! He placed me down right next to Jake. We looked up as he went to go get Janet.

" He actually held me…" Jake said quietly.

" HE HELD ME TO!", I screamed.

I turned to face Jake and we both jumped up and down in excitement.

" WE MET JACOB! WE MET JACOB!", We sang as we jumped up and down in excitement.

I swear I will never EVER forget this day. The day I met Jacob Storyteller in person.

Janet's POV:

I look at Jake and Bonnie. Never in my life have I seen them this excited for this guy. Sure he was a superhero and he seemed nice and all but I wouldn't be too surprised. Or maybe it's just me and I should be surprised. The hero , Jacob Storyteller, gives me a warm smile and picks me up.

" Hello there. What's your name?", he gently asks.

I talked to him very formally.

" My name is Janet.', I said.

Jacob looked a little surprised, " Last name?"

"Janet Baker?", I said in an awkward tone.

His eyebrows raised, " Hm. That's interesting. Sometime, I need to talk to you more about your… hiatus. Your 20 year hiatus."

I look at him surprised a bit, "You..You know about...about _that?",_ I asked quietly.

He carefully placed me down right next to the kid's and the two fangirls.

" Yes Janet. I have heard about everything. I'm assuming that you're taking your new surrounds very well is that correct?"

I looked at Jake and Bonnie who stopped jumping and then at the Fazbears. I smiled and turned my attention to Jacob.

" Yeah. It's….new but I am fitting in.", I say with a nervous laugh rubbing my shoulder.

I saw that Jacob looked a lot like Jake and The Storyteller. It was also really weird to bring up my disappearance and the incident. I never really took it into thought anymore. Except if we are talking about… _you-know-who_. Jacob looked up at the clock tower.

" Well it was nice meeting you but I need to help Santa with the sleigh and everything."

I nod to his response, " Right. Well it was...nice meeting you too.", I said smiling a bit.

He nodded with smile. We walked away from the sleigh and the sound of trumpets were heard from the balcony below the clock on the clock tower. The elves came out with the flying reindeer and the crowd went wild. The Storyteller wrapped his arms around me and Jake.

" Cool huh? I could never figure out how they can fly. I should remember cause I was there when they were born. Oh that was probably a couple hundred years ago."

The reindeer were assembled in a straight line facing the clock tower. The trumpets played again and the elves came out with silver bells strapped to a long piece of red ribbon. The elves cheered as they shook it up and down. The strange thing was that I didn't hear it. I leaned a bit to hear it again. Nothing. I looked around to see if I was the only one that couldn't hear them. I saw Michael was also having a very hard time listening to the bells. They placed the ribbon of bells on the reindeers. The bells shook as they were placed on the side of the reindeer. Still I heard nothing from those glistening shiny bells. The Bells; there suppose to bring hope to the world. But for me it was hopeless. The crowd went silent. Suddenly everyone started to sing a well know tune that I recognize.

 _Ooooooo yooooou better watch out…_

 _You better not cry!_

 _you better not shout I'm telling you why…_

 _SANTA Claus is coming…_

 _TOOO TOOOOOWN!_

The front doors where the clock tower is opened and out came… Santa? Is that actually him? I couldn't believe it. The figure stood out to everyone. It was the _real_ Santa. Soon it became more harder to see. The rest of the song played overhead as Santa walked toward his sleigh. Elves cheered and started to get on one another's shoulders. The Fazbears and Jake cheered and screamed when they saw him. Jacob and the Storyteller smiled and nodded.

" HE'S HERE!", Lily shouts looking through the crowd.

" I SEE HIM! ", Billy shouts.

Michael seemed to have a very hard time seeing.

" WHERE? I CAN'T SEE HIM!", Michael yelled.

I look over to Michael. I was a bit taller than him so I could see better. I remember when I visited Santa in the mall. The line was long and I was short so I couldn't even see how long the line was to see him. Going back to reality, it got harder and harder to see him. I focused on the reindeer. They started to prance around and one of the reindeer's bells came off. It fell to the ground, rolling into the crowd and stopped where me and Michael were. I looked down to see the bell. It was a tiny, silver bell. Michael saw it with me and picked it up.

" It's Santa's sleigh bell...', I said quietly, studying it.

He nods. He puts it up to his ear and rings it. I hear nothing. But why? I saw Santa. Why is it not ringing?

" Is it ringing?", I asked.

He shakes his head no.

I sigh, " I can't hear it either."

We both look at each other. Did we both not really believe in Santa until now? This is probably the case.

I then gather up the courage and said, " I want to hear the bells...I believe...",

Michael looks at me.

" Ok... Ok.", he said as he closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes as well.

" I believe...", he said.

" I believe.", I repeated.

We then went into unison, " WE believe.", we quietly said.

Me and Michael repeated this again one more time then he shook the bell. The sweet sound of the bell filled our ears. We both opened our eyes in amazement.

" The bell… We can hear it.', I whispered.

He shook the bell again. The crowd was silent for some reason. Michael looked at the bell carefully then turned around slowly. I looked up and turned as well. We both look up to see the center of Christmas spirit. Santa Claus.

" What was that you both just said?", he said in a very warm and kind voice.

I looked over at the Fazbears. Jake smiled and nodded. Freddy and the others were very surprised by this. The Storyteller and Jacob were too.

" I...I believe. We believe.", Michael answered.

I spoke up and said, " Uh… we believe that this is yours?", I said pointing to the silver bell.

Michael handed the bell over to Santa. He looked at it and shook his head in agreement.

" Well... Thank you." he thanked as he looked at the bell.

" ME ME! I WANT THE FIRST GIFT! I WANT THE FIRST GIFT!" the nerdy kid shouted.

" SHUT IT, KID!", Jake snapped.

" Jake be NICE!", I yelled.

Santa walked over to Jake and the kid. " Young man. Have patience. In time you will receive what you want. But do not make it a desire."

" Yes sir."

" And you Jake Schmidt. The man who wants nothing else in the world but to protect his friends. Keep up the good work."

" Thank you."

He walked over to Lily, " Lily. The true spirit of Christmas is strong within you." Santa softly chuckled.

" And Billy. It is Billy? Full of covenant and spirit. Christmas spirit." Billy smiled brightly. " I see that you made a lot of new friends."

Billy looked over at the Fazbears and then at Lily and Michael.

" Yes sir, I have." Santa turned to the crowd of elves.

" AND SPEAKING OF GIFTS." He turned to face me and Michael.

" Let's have these two fellas right here."

I was very surprised. We both turned to face the group as everyone cheered. The Storyteller put his hands to his mouth like he was going to burst into tears. The Fazbears and Jake jumped and cheered as well.

" WOOHOO!" Bonnie shouted.

" ALRIGHT JANET!", said Freddy and Jake.

I blushed a bit embarrassment. What can I say? Teenagers like Jake do that. Michael and I followed Santa. I noticed that the Storyteller followed us as well. Santa sat on his sleigh and softly patted his knee. Michael went up to Santa and sat on his knee first. Michael talked to him and whispers the gift he wanted to Santa. He nodded and looked at me. I went up next. I sat on his lap. It's been about 3 or so years since I ever sat on Santa's lap. It was like being a kid once more. I look up to Santa.

" Now, what would you like for Christmas?"

I thought about what he said. I then got it and whisper it into his ear.

Santa nodded and smiled, " Indeed. Yes indeed."

We got off off his knees. Santa reached over to at another bell that hung from the ribbon and pulled it off. He turned and faced all of the elves and my friends.

" THE FIRST GIFTS OF CHRISTMAS!" he yelled.

The elves cheered as Santa raised his mitten with the two bells. The Storyteller cried and The Fazbears cheered.

" These bells are very special. These bells represent the true spirit of Christmas. And the true spirit of Christmas we'll always be in your heart.", Santa say calmly.

I smile looking at the bell happily. The bells on the clock tower rang in the same way Jake's phone alarm went when it was 6 a.m.

" Well better get going. Merry Christmas.", Santa says to both of us.

We nodded and back away from the sleigh. The Storyteller smiled a bit, " Saaaay… you and the Conductor sound… familiar. Are you two related by any chance?"

Santa looked over at the Storyteller than at the conductor who was near by. He and the Conductor shook heads.

" Oh… well than. Merry Christmas, Mr. Claus."

I chuckle a bit, " Alright Storyteller, he's gotta go you don't want him to be not on time.", I insisted the eager Time Lord.

" Oh right! Come along, Baker."

We walked away from the sleigh and reunited with the group. Santa took out a bright, multicolored whip and whipped the reindeers. The reindeers pushed themselves off the ground and dragged the sleigh.

" Jacob I think he needs help." The Storyteller said.

Jacob nodded and flew behind the sleigh. He picked up the sleigh and flew with it until it was flying perfectly. Jacob and Santa flew around the square for our amusement.

" Wow this is so cool!" , Bonnie said as both Jacob and Santa flew overhead.

" Can this all be a dream?", Billy asked.

Jake went over to Billy and rubbed his head, " No it ain't kid. No it ain't."

Jacob and Santa circled upwards around the christmas tree in different directions and met at the top. Santa's whip struck the tree and the lights on the tree brightened.

" DASH AWAY! DASH AWAY! DASH AWAY ALL!" , Santa cheerfully shouted as he and Jacob left the square in a flash.

Santa left behind light particles in floating in the air. The crowd of elves were silent a moment then roared out in happiness and cheered.

" ALL ABOARD!", The Conductor shouted as looked at his watch.

The train whistle blew and we headed back to the train. Music blared in the squares, elves cheered, and also danced. We stopped in front of the passenger car entrance to get our tickets punched again. The Obsverativor car was reunited with the rest of the train. Jake flinched as both cars connected.

" Jake, you ok?" , The Storyteller asked.

Jake sighed and nodded, " Yeah, I'm fine."

We finally got our tickets punched but there was something strange about what happened. The letters that we got on our tickets were going to be used on words. Freddy had the words S G and when the Conductor punched the ticket, he spelt out STRONG. Bonnie's was SMART. Chica's was JOYFULNESS. Foxy's was CURIOUS.

" Ay this better be a NICE type of CURIOUS!" The Conductor smiled.

" Well doesn't that make you curious?"

" WHAT ARE YA TRYING TO SA- oh! I get it! HAHA!", Foxy ran into the car leaving me and Jake left.

Jake handed his ticket over and he got his punches. He looked at his ticket.

" Fearless…", He flipped the ticket over and it changed to something different. " Selfless…" It changed again. " Faceless?"

" That is a special ticket." The Conductor said. He looked into the Observator Car.

" Yeah. Very special."

As Jake climbed aboard I saw his ticket change again to something completely different. _IT'S ME_ , it read. I look down at my ticket. I was up next. I gave the ticket to the Conductor and began to punch it. I blinked a couple times as the gold specs went flying everywhere. As he continued to punched the ticket, I was expecting for mine to say Believe just like Michael's. He gave me back the ticket. I look on it and it read… _BE CAREFUL_. Be careful? I thought about it a moment. Maybe it's about being more careful on what you believe in. Yeah. Probably. _Hopefully._ I look up at him. He smiled and winked. I wasn't so sure why. I turned and faced the Storyteller.

" Well, I guess this is goodbye again."

" You know I don't like goodbyes," he said nudging his head to the side.

" This isn't a goodbye. This is just a see you later."

I climbed aboard the train and sat right next to Michael. Everyone crowded around us.

" Let's see the bells!" , they all asked.

I smiled and I showed mine but Michael didn't have his.

" It's gone…" , he said sadly. " I must of left it on Santa's Sleigh."

I heard Jake and the others gasp. I felt so bad for Michael.

" Don't worry.", Billy said. " We'll find it!"

Jake looked at Foxy and nodded. Foxy was about to run outside but stopped when the train started to move. Freddy and Jake ran to the windows and peered outside. It was too late to go out and look. I frowned a bit.

" I'm sorry, Michael.', I said putting an arm on his shoulder.

He lowered his head and said nothing. I sat right next to him trying to comfort him. I sighed. Jake and the Fazbears chose empty seats so that they can nap the rest of the way home. I felt a bit tired myself. I rested my head on the window and watched as we circled the tree and left the city.

Jake's POV:

It's been about 30 minutes or so since we left the North Pole. Since everyone was sleeping, I sneaked my way to the back to get Goldie. If Janet saw me with Goldie in the passenger car she will kill me. Oh wait… SHE CAN'T! HA HA! But still, she'll get mad. I sat Goldie right next to me and rested on his shoulder. I felt like something else was resting on my shoulder. I ended falling asleep and than I woke up when Goldie fell into the aisle. It felt like my head was bashed by a hammer but REALLY REALLY HARD.

" Ah freak…" I mumbled as I picked up Goldie and placed him near the window where he can't fall and get hurt.

I looked outside and saw that we stopped at Billy's house. I wanted to wake Janet up but she was sleeping. She probably was too busy dreaming about me. Or something else besides me. I waved goodbye to Billy has he ran inside the house. He came back out with the present he wanted.

I smiled as he yelled, " SANTA'S BEEN HERE! SANTA'S BEEN HERE!"

Suddenly I felt like I was scrunched up. I slowly limped back to my seat and to find Goldie scrunched up in between the seats.

" Goldie, get the heck out of there!" I said quickly. I picked him up and placed him back in the seat.

" Why can't you just stay still for a couple of seconds?"

 _Love. You._

" What?!"

 _Just. kidding._

" Ah ha. You're funny."

We pulled up to Michael's house and he got off and all the jazz. He waved goodbye to us, I apologized for him losing the bell and that I hope he would find it. Yeah you know the deal. I walked back to my seat to find Goldie seating right next to Janet. Oh shoot… I carefully and quickly picked up Goldie and placed him in the seat AGAIN!

" Goldie, why are you doing this? And don't say ' LOVE YOU' because that crap ain't gonna fool me."

 _Missed. You._

" Awww... Now that I believe!"

We stopped in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We were the last ones on the train now and I woke up everyone.

" Hey Janet, the train stopped in the middle of nowhere.", Janet popped her eyes opened.

" Huh?! Oh.", she looks out.

" Ha. Got ya!", I laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

" Well..are we ready?", she asked.

" Yes we are. FREDDY! GET YOUR BROWN BEAR BEHIND UP! LET'S GO!"

" No… just a few more minutes." , Freddy moaned. Bonnie poked Freddy but he didn't move.

" Bonnie just carry him. If he's going to be a lazy bear, so be it." I said a bit annoyed.

Chica and Foxy got off first and waited outside for us. Bonnie had Freddy slumped over his shoulder as we walked outside into the snow. It had to be the funniest yet stupidest thing I have ever seen.

" Well thanks for the ride, Mister. I think that this had to be the best Christmas for us." , I said.

The Conductor smiled, " No problem, Jake. You have a Merry Christmas."

" You too.", We opened the doors to the Pizzeria. It was warmer than last time.

" Oh! Where's Goldie?", I asked.

I heard the laughter and saw him on stage.

" There you are!"

Bonnie gently placed Freddy on the stage. "

So what do we do with him?", Chica asked. I looked at Janet.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Janet looked a bit confused but smirk sort of. She sighs, " What are you thinking?", Janet asked.

" Janet here take my phone and wait for me. I want you to record something."

I pulled out my phone and gave it to Janet. I laughed and ran outside. I grabbed a snow shovel scooped up some snow and ran back inside.

" Guys, out of the way!" Everyone moved away from Freddy.

" This is soooo going on Facebook. I hope that _princess_kitten2_ would like it.", I walked up on the stage so that Freddy where my feet are.

" Ready?" I asked Janet.

" Yeah I guess so.", I heard my phone make the recording sound and I dumped the snow on Freddy. He quickly stood up and shook the snow off of him. Everyone including Janet were laughing. Freddy stopped and got all serious. He picked up his hat that he dropped and placed it on his head. He straightened his bowtie.

" I'm up."

In the morning, the tree that was in the kitchen had presents underneath it. We opened all of them and we got some pretty cool stuff. Chica got a new bib and a rolling pin(No surprise), Foxy got a new hook and treasure chest full of chocolate coins, Bonnie got a new guitar that looked a lot cooler than the other one, and Freddy got a coffee cup that said, " #1 Bear".

" Since when does a robot bear started to drink Coffee?", Bonnie asked eyeing the cup.

" I've always like Coffee.", Freddy said in a monotone voice. Janet, believe it or not, got a phone.

" WHAT?! WHY DID SANTA GIVE YOU A PHONE?!" Janet looks at it and then looks up at everyone.

" Wow. I don't know what to say.", Janet said looking at his phone.

" Well since that you have a phone, can I have your number?" I said pulling out my phone. Everyone laughed.

This had to be the craziest and the best Christmas ever!

Thank you guys for reading our...

Wait what?

Oh right we almost forgot!

The characters of Jake and Janet's Universe has something to share with you guys!

TAKE IT AWAY GUYS!

 _Believe_

 _Sung by the characters of Jake and Janet's Universe._

Jacob Storyteller:

 _Children..._

 _Sleeping..._

 _Snow is softly falling._

The Storyteller:

 _Dreams are calling._

 _Like bells in the distance!_

Jake:

 _We were dreamers..._

 _Not so long ago…_

Janet:

 _But one by one we…_

 _All had to grow up!_

Freddy:

 _When it seemed the magic slipped away..._

Chica:

 _We find it all again on Christmas Day!_

Bonnie:

 _Believe in what your heart is saying,_

 _Hear the melody that's playing._

 _There's no time to waste,_

 _There's so much to celebrate!_

Foxy:

 _Believe in what ya' feel inside,_

 _Give your dreams the wings to fly!_

All:

 _YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED!_

 _IF YOU JUST BELIEVE!_

Jacob Storyteller:

 _Trains move…_

 _Quickly…_

 _To their journey's end._

The Storyteller:

 _Destinations._

 _Are where we begin again._

Jake:

 _Ships go…_

 _Sailing…_

 _Far across the sea._

Janet::

 _Trusting starlight._

 _To get where they need to be!_

 _Bonnie:_

 _When it seems that we have lost our way…_

 _Foxy:_

 _We find ourselves again on Christmas Day!_

 _Freddy:_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying,_

 _Hear the melody that's playing!_

 _There's no time to waste,_

 _There's so much to celebrate!_

 _Chica:_

 _Believe in what you feel inside,_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly!_

 _All:_

 _YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED!  
IF YOU JUST BELIEVE!_

 _IF YOU JUST BELIEVE!_

 _IF YOU JUST BELIEVE!_

 _If you just Believe..._

 _Just Believe..._

 _Just Believe…_

*cries*

THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

Anyways, thanks for reading our story on _The Polar Express_!

We'll see you again soon:)


End file.
